Luke: To Hell With You Unless
by Mezzem313
Summary: This is an essay about Luke that I wrote for my English class. It is based on Jonathan Edwards' sermon. It pretty much is about what Luke's hell would be like, why he deserves it, and what he can do to redeem himself. This is my first story, so please enjoy!


**Hi! This is an essay that I had to write for my English class. It had to be based on a sermon called Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God made by Jonathan Edwards, a Puritan minister, to the people to scare them enough to repent. We had to choose a character from anywhere (I chose Luke) and a) describe to him his hell, b) tell him his sins, and c) tell him what he has to do to not go to his hell. So here is my essay! Hope you like it!**

To Hell With You Unless…

Luke Castellan, your life is a string held by the Three Fates, and soon they will cut it. Your own father, Hermes, will bring you to the dark depths of the Underworld. Your soul will be judged, and the Furies will guide you through the Fields of Punishment. You'll see Tantalus hungering for food, but never being able to have any. You'll see Sisyphus cursing while pushing his huge boulder up a hill and having it roll down again just before it reached the top. However horrible their punishments may seem, your punishment will be worse.

Luke, your punishment is eternity in the most evil part of the Underworld, Tartarus. Tartarus is a dark bottomless prison, cold with hate and dusty with ashes. Tartarus is where the most malevolent of creatures dwell. These horrendous monsters and Titans will torture you because you are a demigod and because you had failed them. These wicked creatures will be your only companions. You'll spend eternity without your two best friends, Annabeth and Thalia. You know that they will hate you forever and blame you for their pains and losses. In Tartarus, you will have to cope with your guilt and shame alone. You'll have to deal with the fact that demigods are still mistreated by the gods and with the fact that nothing you did helped the demigods; you only hurt them.

You are going to Tartarus because of your damaging actions. First, you stole Zeus' lightning bolt and Hades' helm of darkness to start a civil war between the gods. You joined the most evil Titan, Kronos, to destroy your godly relatives, including your father. You betrayed your mentor, Chiron, and got him temporarily banished. By poisoning Thalia, you broke your sacred promise to her and Annabeth. You stole a cruise ship and recruited numerous demigods to join Kronos. You freed the evil Titan Atlas. You kidnapped Annabeth, who until then had still trusted you, and used her as bait to trap the goddess Artemis. Because you trapped Artemis, you caused the deaths of Zoe and Bianca. Their deaths caused Nico, who was just a little boy, to hate everyone and to become a loner. Do you have a glimpse yet of what harm you have caused?

In the Labyrinth, you forced Percy Jackson and another demigod, Ethan Nakamura, to fight to the death. You led horrible monsters into Camp Half-Blood, which was your former home, and killed many of your fellow campers. You murdered Daedalus. You blackmailed Silena and used the information you got from her to murder the well-loved and respected boyfriend of hers, Charles Beckendorf. You have also attempted to kill Percy Jackson countless times. Above all, the worst thing you have done was reincarnating Kronos. By doing this, you have allowed the entire world to be terminated by storms that the Titans have sent. Before this act, you were responsible for hundreds of deaths, but now you will be responsible for the extinction of mankind.

There is only one way to prevent this appalling outcome: repent. Repent now, Luke, before it is too late. You still have a chance to go to Elysium, the place for heroes, as opposed to Tartarus. You can defy your fate if you do the following. You must fight against Kronos and the other Titans instead of fighting with them. You must convince the other demigods to join you in the fight against the evil Titans. You must also expose the Titans' weaknesses and provide Percy Jackson with the means to defeat Kronos. Also, you must help take back Manhattan from the Titans and help protect Mount Olympus from destruction. You must apologize sincerely to Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy Jackson. You must also formally apologize to everyone, from demigods to gods, for the pain you have caused them. Furthermore, you must help rebuild Manhattan, Mount Olympus, and Camp Half-Blood. You also must work with Percy to help better the way the gods treat demigods. Only then will you be saved.

**I know that this isn't 100% Luke, but my teacher doesn't know a thing about the Percy Jackson series (I know! She's crazy!). I also know that Luke pretty much redeems himself in the end, but if I put it in here it wouldn't follow the model of Edwards' sermon.**

**Please review! ;)**


End file.
